


Take my breath away

by Strangeironaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Teen Crush, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeironaf/pseuds/Strangeironaf
Summary: Era el baile de graduación cuando Tony vio a la chica que le gusta bailar y enamorarse de otra perosna.Es en ese mismo baile que Stephen Strange le ofrece un cigarrillo.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	Take my breath away

Tony estaba en el baño, mojando un poco su cara, pero con el suficiente cuidado para no arruinar el delineado en sus ojos que Natasha le había hecho tan solo un par de horas antes.

Suspiró. Esta era su oportunidad, era el baile de graduación y él, después de observar desde la lejanía durante todos estos años, finalmente iba a invitar a Pepper Potts a bailar con él. 

Pudo haberlo hecho en años anteriores, pero no encontraba la valentía para encarar a la rubia, pero éste era su momento, ésta vez sí tendría el valor para confesar sus sentimientos y pasar una linda noche.

Un repentino sentimiento de ansiedad lo bañó de pies a cabeza, paralizándolo frente al espejo, se peinó con sus dedos un par de veces, tratando de verse lo suficientemente bien.

Cuando escuchó que el DJ cambiaba de canción, juntó todo su coraje en inentendibles susurros de aliento para sí mismo.

Salió del baño y caminó a paso apresurado, en dirección al gimnasio. En el momento que ingresó, la luz de la bola disco lo encandiló por unos segundos. Tony procedió a buscar a Pepper, con la esperanza de que la chica no esté en la pista de baile. 

Sus esperanzas se vieron destruidas en el momento que su mirada la encontró bailando con otra chica, una castaña un poco más baja que la rubia, Christine Palmer.

–Me gustas mucho–. Le dijo Pepper.

Tony logró escucharla sobre la música, no se lo había dicho a él; observaba a ambas chicas bailar lentamente, con los ojos fijos en la otra y sonriendo. El brillo en sus ojos lo lastimaron en lo más profundo de su ser. 

Cuando ambas chicas giraron hacia su dirección, el castaño fingió su mejor sonrisa y las saludó agitando su mano.

Tony realmente quería maldecir a Christine, odiarla y desearle lo peor, pero no podía. Christine nunca fue mala con él y tampoco tenía la culpa de que Tony no haya encarado a Pepper antes.

Debía admitir que ambas chicas hacían una bella pareja.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Había esperado tanto tiempo para bailar con la chica que le gustaba y ahora su oportunidad se vio perdida. 

No tuvo el valor para seguir mirándolas, no cuando ellas estaban tan cerca que parecía que en cualquier momento se besarían. Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros y el confeti, bajo la tenue luz de colores que colgaba del techo, se dirigió a una mesa donde había bocadillos y ponche.

Cuando terminó de beber, levantó su mirada de su vaso rojo y blanco, y se encontró con un par de ojos que variaban entre verde y azul, era difícil de distinguir. Tony supuso que aquel extraño podía sentir su malestar y debió ser por eso mismo que éste le ofreció un cigarrillo. Tony aceptó con un poco de duda y ambos se retiraron del gimnasio con destino a la azotea del colegio. 

Ahí estaban ellos, sentados en el suelo, sintiendo la fría brisa de la noche. Estuvieron un rato fumando y hablando de todo y nada; sobre rechazos y dolores del corazón (resulta que Stephen, como luego Tony descubrió que se llamaba, era un ex novio de Christine Palmer y sí, a él también le dolió verla bailando con Pepper. Y terminó confirmando lo que Tony ya suponía, las dos chicas se habían besado apenas el castaño se volteó). Hablaron sobre sus aspiraciones, a qué universidad querían estudiar y la ciudad a la que se querían mudar una vez se graduaran. Dejaban escapar bromas ácidas y comentarios sarcásticos que lograba sacarles una que otra carcajada sincera, no una fingida como esas que haces cuando apenas conoces a alguien y quieres caerle bien, no, en ese momento todo era verdadero, ellos, sus risas y las ganas de volver a tener un momento como ese en el futuro. 

Era algo un poco loco, saber que Stephen fue compañero de clases de Tony durante los últimos cuatro años y que en ningún momento anterior se hayan conocido o hayan sido consientes de la existencia del otro.

Cuando volvieron al gimnasio casi todas las parejas se habían retirado y el DJ avisó con entusiasmo que la próxima sería la última canción de la noche. 

Y mientras “Take my breath away” de Berlin comenzaba a sonar por los parlantes, Stephen miró al castaño, estiró su mano derecha en su dirección y dijo:

–¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Tony aceptó.


End file.
